Take A Chance
by BlackNightEmpress
Summary: After the death of the devious hanyou Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome are still searching for the shards of the Scared Jewel which was shattered during the final battle. What happens during their jounery to complete the jewel and happens between Sesshoumaru and this new character Yuuko.
1. Chapter 1 Just a Taste

TAKE A CHANCE

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and any of the characters. I am not that talented :'(

Chapter 1: Just a taste

Miss Higurashi saw her daughter run toward the shrine from a short distance down the road. She had never seen her kagome run so fast and immediately thought something was wrong. Kagome had left for school earlier than usual that morning and inuyasha had spent the whole day helping her around the shrine.

A smile came to her face when she remembered how much work they had done today. Inuyasha had fixed the leaky roof, cleaned and reorganized the storage shed and helped grandpa with the making of sacred jewel key chains. He did all this with very little complaint, at least for inuyasha standards.

Kagome could see her mother at the top of the stairs. She was certain that her mother did not know what happen today but was still nervous seeing her stand there. Kagome saw her mother smile and stopped. '_She knows?...…. How? No she doesn't she smiles all the tim…..' _The idea was stopped by the sound of someone calling her name. She turned to see that it was Souta and let out a fake smile she really wanted to just to get inuyasha and go back to the feudal era.

"Kagome, wait for me" sota said running up to his sister and they began to walk up the stairs. Kagome attention was once again changed to the top of the stairs but she did not see her mother there.

"Kagome what is wrong you seem concerned ''

"It nothing sota I just thought I saw mom standing at the top of the stairs"

"Maybe she when inside or maybe it is one of these demons you and inuyasha always talk about."

Kagome could see the amusement in Souta's eyes but her said nothing and only continued up the stairs with a blank expression that was similar to that of Sesshoumaru. Sota knew something was wrong, his sister was not one for keeping quiet. He thought that she and Inuyasha were fighting again but he did not remember hearing them. For there agreements were usually loud and violent, well on inuyasha's part. He wondered how inuyasha could take being smashed into the ground with should force just by a single word.

"Good evening mama" said Sota

"Good evening mama, have you seen inuyasha we are so post to back the feudal era as soon as I got home" Miss Higurashi frowned seeing the look in kagome's eyes that she wanted to leave immediately but told she that inuyasha in her room. Kagome began to move towards the door when she heard her mother tell Souta that she was going to the store. Kagome did not turn just made her way to her bedroom to find a sleeping dog demon in her bed.

Kagome sighed inwardly; she really wanted to go back to the feudal era as soon as she got home but decided to let him sleep for he looked tired. Kagome moved toward the dresser to get some things that she would need when they went back to the feudal era. She had went shopping the day before and get everything they would need including extra bandages, ramen and the sweets for Shippou.

When kagome was finished packing she saw that inuyasha was still sleeping and decided to get started on her assignments. She mother had worked it out with the school so that kagome could get her work every month and come back from the feudal era to do her test and give in her assignments. Kagome sat at her table doing her worst subject math; she heard a sound came from inuyasha and saw that Buyo was lying on his stomach.

Kagome giggled at the sight and wondered how a cat could like a dog so much, inuyasha made noise that sounded like a growl and settled on removing Buyo from his stomach before she lost her cat. Moving from the desk by her bed, kagome remove Buyo from Inuyasha. The cat made sounds of disapproval and inuyasha growled low in his throat to bring Kagome's attention from the cat to him. She released Buyo and was now starring at the Inuyasha. Her eyes were examining the features of his face. Kagome looked at his cute puppy dog ears on the top of his head that were smooth and soft as silk to the touch, her eyes lowered to his hair which was a luminous shade of silver, as she looked she thought of how beautiful it looked when he was running and the wind went through it. His rugged bangs fell right above his eyes. Kagome glared at the closed lids of Inuyasha, knowing so clearly that behind them laid the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Inuyahsa's bright amber eyes were unlike anyone that she had ever known. People in her time would usually have brown, black, blue, hazel and sometimes green eyes but none as brilliant as the golden eyes that he was. Sesshoumaru eyes were nice too but they were a darker colour and usually looked heartless and cold. Kagome truly preferred Inuyasaha's eyes. Her eyes in particular descended more till she reached his lips. Yes lips, looking at them the way she was doing made her cheeks heat up. Those lips concealed his pearl white teeth and fangs that could do so much damage. She had seen him used them before to protect her. The mouth that could make her so angry and cause grief but it could also produce her with comfort and encouragement. '_I wander if a little kiss would…. NO!' _kagome battle the emotions inside her. However his lips were so inviting and she so desperately wanted the taste his lips. '_Just a taste' _She moved closer to his side, closed her eyes and leaned in to inuyasha and presses her lips against his. Suddenly a hand reached out to touch her on her shoulder and kagome opened her eyes and pulled away from inuyasha.

Author's Note: I recently joined fanfiction and this is my first story. Please give your reviews they are my fuel and me a better writer. PLEASE :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Reactions

TAKE A CHANCE

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and any of the characters. I am not that talented :'(

Chapter 2: The Reactions

There he was against her pink flower printed sheets, gazing at her with amusement clear in his eyes. Kagome's face went pink with blush when she heard a small evil and carnal chuckle erupt from him. There was a long pause of silence as Kagome sit on the side the bed, stiffen, trying her best to process the scene that had just took place.

"Who told you that you could molest me," inuyasha broken the silence with a teasing tone. Kagome mouth opened to speak but closed for she was till shock, not only at the fact that she was caught but also by her action. "I thought Miroku was so post to be the pervert," he said sitting up leaning his back against the wall and folding his hands into the fire-rat robe. Inuyasha saw the shock in her eyes and wandered if she was never going to speak. He was rejoiced when she opened her mouth. "P… Pervert".

Inuyasha could see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He did not mean to make her cry; he had meant it as joke. In fact he really enjoyed it and wanted to kiss her for a long time, since they met actually. Proceeding closer the girl with now small streams of tears flowing down her soft white cheeks, he put his arms around her and pulled Kagome into his embrace. It was not too possessive or too moderate either, it was there for comfort and to reassure her that she was forgiven and that everything would be fine.

"Kagome please stop crying"

He stroke his hand through her black silk-like hair while the other remained around her to keep her small body structure against his own. Upon hearing him call her name, tears began to descent more frequently.

"In...Inu…Inuyasha, I am so sorry," they came out beside sob as she buried her face in his clothes.

"Gome, it's Okay, really"

"How can you say that, I…. Kissed you while you slept."

"Kagome it's alright. I really enjoyed it."

Kagome raised her head from his chest to look into his eyes. There in the eyes which she admired so much she found her sanctuary. She could have always read his emotions through his eyes even when he tried to hide it. Now in his eyes she did not see anger or rejection but there was acceptance and admiration. Kagome returned her head to Inuyasha's chest and there they stayed for several minutes both confined in their little world of each other arms. There encirclement was only to be broken when inuyasha pulled kagome away. Using his hand to brush her hair from her brow and then gently trailing along her cheek, he began closing the gap that was made between them. Reaching his hand into her hair and hers resting on his chest, they both closed their eyes in expectancy of the other warm lips against their own.

"Kagome, mom says you shou….." Souta words were stopped when he opened the door and found his sister kissing a hanyou. He stood there in disbelief then a wide grin came upon his face as kagome turned, face as red as the rosiest apple. "GET OUT!" Kagome grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at her brother. He avoided the attack by closing the door. "Mom, told me to ask if you are staying for dinner."

"Souta leave!" footsteps could be heard going down the stairs; she listened until they were out of her earshot before turning to see a smirking inu-youkai. She playfully hit his chest with her hand afore pulling away.

"Where are you going," Inuyasha said holding on to her hand.

"Are just going to sit there or are you coming."

Kagome went down the stairs to the kitchen with a smile on her face, followed by inuyasha. In the kitchen inuyasha saw Souta with a big devious smile on his face. Souta gave them a wink and sat down at the table beside grandpa who was talking about something about the feudal era. They took their seats and ate a dinner of steak, vegetables, dumplings and ramen inuyasha's favorite. After dinner they set out for the feudal era with the groceries that they had bought.

Authour's Note: Here is the next chapter of the story. I am so glad your liking the story, it my first.*_-happy dance-*_ Please enjoy and review and review and REVIEW! They make me update faster and make me a better writer.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

TAKE A CHANCE

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters. I am not that talented :'(

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Rin carefully picked out the best looking flowers for her Lord. The sun was beginning to set and Lord Sesshoumaru had promised to return before dark. She hated being left with Jaken because he always complained and referred to her as a stupid human when she picked flowers or chased butterflies and ask questions about Sesshoumaru. She did not see what was stupid about what she did. She had resolved long ago that he just did not like her travelling with them. Rin sat against a tree trunk, her face resting on her knees that was broght up to her chest.

"Master Jaken, I'm bored. Do you know where Lord Sesshoumaru has gone?"

"How dare you question our Lord?! He does not have to explain himself to the likes of you."

"Rin."

The little human girl looked behind her to find her youkai Lord had returned. She rose with bright brown eyes of joy and ran to her Lord. Rin presented the flowers that she had picked to him and the dog demon looked at the girl with her outstretch hands holding flowers the colours of red, white and gold.

"Silly human, Lord Sesshoumaru has no need for those foolish things," squawked Jaken.

She ignored him, offering her Lord the same smile that had made him revive her.

"These are for you my Lord."

The youkai took the flowers from the girl and put them in his sash. Without saying a word, he turned and began to walk into the forest. It was getting dark and they needed a place to stay for the night.

Sesshoumaru did not see why humans need sleep so often. It was a waste of time and sign of weakness, but what could be expected from such a fragile race. Rin ran after her master, followed by Ah-Un. She glanced back to see Jaken trying to catch up with them; he had been distracted by his own endless chatter of the ridiculousness of Rin's gesture. After walking for a while, Sesshoumaru turned and hoisted Rin on Ah-Un, then took off into the air.

"Master Jaken, hurry up! Lord Sesshoumaru is leaving". Rin stretched out her hand to catch the toad youkai and pull him into the two-headed dragon youkai's saddle with her. They soon arrived at a river and the dog demon landed, followed by his companions.

"Jaken start a fire," said the youkai Lord with a cold, monotone voice. Without hesitation Jaken used the staff of two heads to start a fire. This rod was the most prized possession of the little green youkai; it was given to him by none other than the Lord himself, after he left his own kingdom to follow the great demon.

Sesshoumaru saw the girl yawn; he knew that she was tired from her scent. Many people were unaware of how much a dog demon depended on their sense of smell. They use it to ascertain the emotion of other demons and humans, identify enemies from friends as they approach and to track people they are searching for. Lord Sesshoumaru was lost in his own thoughts and did not see when the young girl came to cuddle next to him; she formed a small cocoon against his tail.

After an hour or two the Lord's attention was diverted by three fairly strong demonic auras and the scent of fresh human blood, as well as a trace of miko power. A strong spiritual power was coming from the direction of the blood and one of the youkai auras was fainting. The priestess' power was similar to that of Inuyasha's woman. It was strong in aggressive energy like his brother's dead clay pot, but it was not her as there was no scent of grave yard soil. It was also strong in defensive power like the girl Kagome, but it was not her either for he knew her scent. He could now smell smoke coming from the route and then two of the youkai aura disappeared.

Sesshoumaru would not usually involve himself in such a pitiful battle, but he was curious. It was also good to know any possible threats to the Western Lands. He stood; ready to head off in the direction of the battle when he heard the lethargic voice of a human.

"Where are you going Lord Sesshoumaru," inquired a sleepy Rin.

"Go back to sleep Rin," he stated simply in his remote, monotone. Seeing the girl obediently lay down her head and close her eyes, he quickly moved out into the sky.

Soaring through the air, the scent of blood became more evident. He took another sniff only to notice that he knew the demons, they were from the cat demon clan in the East. They had tried many times in his reign to capture the Western Lands; he could also sense that a lot more were coming into the village. Sesshoumaru quickened his pace, not that he cared for some pitiful human, none the less he wanted to know why the neko youkai were attacking a simple human village.

Lord Sesshoumaru came upon the village, and the destruction was as he had imagined. There were mutilated bodies of people everywhere, drenching the soil with a deep, dark red that it seemed would never fade and the blazing fire of the huts sent light into darkness and most certainly despair into in the villagers' hearts. He could see them peeking at him from the trees they hid behind, hear their whispers and smell their fear, hatred and lust. Lust for his blood, the kind that has destroyed their homes and spilled the blood of their brethren, but none stepped forward.

The Inu-youkai ignored the mentality of the villagers and trailed off toward the fight. He came upon a vast amount of cat demons; they surrounded a girl dressed in the traditional miko robes of red and white and some strange armour Her armour was a dark blue breast plate that extended down to her thigh that complemented her jet black hair. What shocked Sesshoumaru was that she wielded a demon sword.

'_This is no normal priestess' _he thought to himself as he stood behind the crowd of neko-youkai, his focus on the girl. He found himself disagreeing with the thought, as no miko he was familiar with was normal; one was a dead walking clay pot and the other was the reincarnation of that woman and dressed in ridiculously short flimsy kimono, but she was different.

She had bright silver eyes, a jagged red stripe along each cheek, fangs and claws. The girl did not look like a miko, but like a youkai. The cat demons finally became aware of his presence and turned to face him.

"Sesshoumaru, fancy meeting you here," a familiar voice said. Then he saw her.

"Ani."

"How long has it been, 50 years?" Ani was an attractive neko youkai that was in the first battle that she and her siblings led to capture his lands. The demoness was wearing a simple blue kimono with a yellow sash that held her sword.

"You should not turn your back to an opponent."

The cat demon returned her attention to the miko.

"And may I ask your name dear priestess, before I kill you for murdering my brothers."

"Yuuko"

"Well my dear, I will be sure to crave it into your grave," Ani said rubbing her hand through her red colored hair which was a contrast to the midnight black eyes she possessed.

"Get her!" the demoness exclaimed and cat demons started to advance on the girl.

Sesshoumaru stood there and watched as the demons circled around the miko.

"Now Sesshoumaru after I kill you, I shall claim the Western Lands as part of my kingdom." Ani advanced on Sesshoumaru with her sword. The Lord of the Western reached for Toukijin, and used it to block the attack. Ani swung at his mid section but he somersaulted, gracefully landing on his feet. While Sesshoumaru battled with Ani, he could see Yuuko out the corner of his eye. He had to admit that she wielded a sword better than he had expected. Her moves were swift, elegant and held great skill, but it was obvious to a trained warrior like himself, that she was not fighting but stalling.

Ani could see that Sesshoumaru was distracted and took this opportunity to strike at his chest. Her sword connected with his armour Sesshoumaru was furious at himself, and at this wench he was fighting. How could he have let his guard down so much in battle, and how dare this bitch lay a hand him. The Inu-youkai was exasperated with the impudent demoness. He advanced on the neko-youkai yet she avoided his attack by leaping into the air. Lord Sesshoumaru used his poison whip to grab her by the ankle. The acid burned her ankle as Sesshoumaru pulled her to the ground.

"You bastar….," was all she could say before Sesshoumaru attacked once more and Ani fell at the blade of Toukijin. Toukijin had sliced her right shoulder to her left hip. Upon seeing their leader defeated the cat demons retreated into the forest. He sheathed his weapon and turned to find the miko glazing at him sword still in hand.

Author's Note: Where is the next chapter, You all just met Yuuko. I am trying to make the chapters longer. Post any comments, opinions even flames to tell me what you think about Yuuko and the story. PLEASE REVEIW! THEY MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER.


End file.
